crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kopaka
"I work alone." ' Kopaka' is the Toa Mata of Ice. Calculating and independent, Kopaka comes off as cold to others, but his seriousness gives him a clear concience that is highly valued by his teammates. As a secondary leader of the team, Kopaka's experience and no-nonsense attitude has contributed to the great success of his team, and he continues to use these talents to help lead those from the Matoran Universe into a new home on Osea. History Early History Osea Migration Personality Kopaka is a serious, cold and analytical individual. He is a loner, preferring to go solo instead of teaming up. Kopaka used to be a great rival to Tahu, their elements reflecting their different and conflicting natures. Kopaka often displayed his cold side to just about anyone, and to many it seemed like that was all there was to him. He comes off as aloof and antisocial, only agreeing to team up when it is needed, and almost immediately leaves company when he decides his company is no longer required. However, over time Kopaka has grown more and more comfortable with teamwork and the responsibility of leadership. He has a sense of appreciation for unity, developing close friendships with his allies. An intellectual by nature, Kopaka has excellent understanding of how things work, and has a keen analytical mind. He often spends his free time studying, to broaden the considerable aptitude of his extraordinary intelligence. If one takes the time to look a little deeper into his character, they would find a loyal guardian with a caring heart who is willing to risk everything to protect his home and his people. It is unwise to underestimate the closeness he has with his friends as well as his brothers; placing any of them in harm is one of the few things that can set Kopaka off; when this happens, his cold attitude overwhelms nearly all other senses of his character, competing with the intense temper of Tahu from a similar reaction to a threat to his friends. Abilities Powers As a Toa of Ice, Kopaka has control over the element of Ice. He can create, manipulate, and absorb Ice, Snow, and Cold. Due to his experience with this power, Kopaka is far stronger than ordinary Toa of Ice, able to use his element with greater effects and not suffer the taxing consequences that other Toa of Ice would as easily. While his elemental power of Ice does not enable him any control over Water, the existence of Water in the area makes the use of his elemental powers much easier, only requiring him to freeze it instead of create Ice out of nothing; this trait is put in effect whenever Kopaka teams with Gali. The pair often work together and combine their elemental attributes, each supplementing the other's power in tandem. Kopaka's power of Ice is strong enough that he can freeze just about anything with a simple touch, generate strong blizzards in seconds, and withstand the effects of arctic temperatures many quantities below zero. Kopaka is capable of making Toa fusions, teaming up with Lewa and Gali to make the Toa Kaita Wairuha. Wairuha has the elemental powers of Ice, Air, and Water, able to use all three with ease. Additionally, the fusion wears the Kanohi mask of Wisdom, which combines the powers of Levitation, Water-Breathing, and X-Ray Vision. The Fusion combines the personalities of each Toa; Kopaka's intelligent and analytical mind donates his keen calculations to the thoughts of the Fusion. The Kaita fusion is able to continue operating as long as the three Toa are able to continue concentrating. Lastly, Kopaka can tap into his Toa Power. This energy allows him to perform great feats, such as healing, empowerment, and awakening from a deep sleep. Ultimately, however, if Kopaka uses it all up, he will lose his abilities as a Toa, and be reduced to the weaker powers of a Turaga. Kopaka 03.gif|Kopaka's Ice Sword Kopaka 04.png|Kopaka's Ice Shield Equipment Kopaka's Toa Tools are an Ice Sword and Ice Shield. Both Tools are equally capable of channeling his elemental power of Ice, though Kopaka typically uses the Sword. The Ice Shield provides a means of physical defense and counterattack, and Kopaka can also use it as a sort of board to slide across slippery surfaces. The Ice Sword is powerful enough to freeze just about anything it touches. Kopaka wears the Kanohi Akaku, the Great Mask of X-Ray Vision, which allows him to see through most solid objects. The mask is equipped with a telescopic lense attachment, allowing him to zoom in his standard eyesight as well as his X-Ray Vision on distant targets or pick up closer details on nearby substances; with both of these traits, Kopaka is even capable of picking up the minute details of veins and minerals in rocks upon close inspection. Since the mask works using X-Rays, it is unable to penetrate anything resistant to the effects of X-Ray radiation, such as lead. Kopaka wears a suit of Adaptive armor, made of Protosteel and featuring sensors that scan the environment. The suit will make alterations to its form based on the environment, such as generating cooling vents and hydration for desert environments or hovering and aerodynamics in high altitude settings. When the armor changes, his Toa Tools change with it. Kopaka's Adaptive armor assumes his standard armor's appearance in its default form. Trivia *Kopaka once had a history of competition against Tahu, and never got along well with Lewa or Pohatu, tolerating Onua's silence, and only really enjoying Gali's company. Now, Kopaka maintains a highly friendly connection with them all, but still maintains his aloof and quiet personality when around others. Category:Good Category:Bionicle Category:Male